W ciszy tego domu
by LadyofComma
Summary: Harry Potter i Artur Weasley zostają sami w Norze na pięć dni. W nieoczekiwanej ciszy starego domu Harry dokonuje odkrycia, które całkowicie zmieni sposób w jaki myśli o ojcu Rona. SLASH; tłumaczenie opowiadania Merope's Dark Child.


Nora nigdy nie była pusta; była jednym z tych domów, które zawsze tętniły życiem, głosami i śmiechem. Zapach smażonego bekonu i gotującego się gulaszu zawsze wydawał się płynąć z przytulnej kuchni i nie ważne jak wielu niespodziewanych gości wpadało na obiad, zawsze znalazło się dla niego miejsce przy starym rozklekotanym stole. Wydawało się, że jakaś siła przyciąga ludzi do tego podupadającego domu, do jego sfatygowanych krzeseł i skrzypiących łóżek, do towarzystwa, które zawsze wieczorami gromadziło się wokół kominka. Weasleyowie byli biedni, ale mieli mnóstwo przyjaciół, mnóstwo dzieci i mnóstwo serca. Najdziwniejsze stworzenia znajdowały schronienie w Norze, lgnąc do jej ciepła i miłego towarzystwa. Zaniedbany wilkołak, genialna nastoletnia czarownica, zbiegły więzień i szesnastoletni chłopak przepowiedziany jako wybawca czarodziejskiego świata znaleźli drugi dom w Norze.

Ale dzisiejszej nocy dom był dziwnie cichy. Harry z zaniepokojeniem zauważył nieoczekiwaną ciszę Nory. Przemierzał spokojnie dobrze znajome pokoje, które teraz wyglądały inaczej i na pozbawione życia gdy nie było w nich ludzi. Bez zwykłych krzyków, śmiechów i trzaskania drzwiami, podniszczone pomieszczenia Nory wydawały się dziwnie zrujnowane i chorobliwe w świetle księżyca, jak gdyby to śmiech utrzymywał ten stary dom przy życiu i w jako takim stanie przez wszystkie te lata.

Harry niemal zaczął żałować, że mimo wszystko nie pojechał z innymi. „ _Będzie w porządku jeśli z nami pójdziesz."_ Zapewniał go Ron. „ _Nasz kuzyn czwartego stopnia_ _Peregrine_ _nie zna nas aż tak dobrze_ _;_ _prawdopodobnie nawet nie zauważy dodatkowego Weasleya na swoim ślubie_." Reszta dołączyła do nich i podobnie próbowała przekonać go do wyjścia, ale Harry pozostał twardy. Nie, naprawdę nie miał ochoty pójść na ślub kogoś całkowicie nieznajomego; wolał zostać w Norze na pięć dni. Poza tym pan Weasley będzie tutaj, prawda? Pan Weasley nie mógł (albo raczej, jak podejrzewał Harry, nie chciał) wziąć pięciodniowego urlopu by móc uczestniczyć w czymś co miało być najbardziej ekstrawaganckim czarodziejskim weselem stulecia.

Pomimo przeczuć pani Weasley, Harry całkowicie był w stanie podgrzać olbrzymi kocioł gulaszu pozostawiony dla nich w kuchni kiedy pan Weasley wrócił do domu z pracy. Harry nie był zbyt dobry z zaklęciami gospodarstwa domowego, więc rozpalił ogień za pomocą zapałek pana Weasleya, których zapasy wydawały się nie kończyć. Nieoczekiwanie spragniony rozmowy Harry zapytał pana Weasleya jak minął mu dzień w pracy, ale w końcu mężczyzna poszedł do swojego gabinetu z wielkim stosem dokumentów, które wymagały jego pilnej uwagi.

Pozostawiony samemu sobie Harry posłuchał kilku naiwnych miłosnych piosenek nadawanych w Czarodziejskiej Rozgłośni Radiowej i przejrzał kilka książek i czasopism, ale nie mógł znaleźć niczego co przyciągnęłoby jego zainteresowanie. Może Prorok Codzienny? Czy aby wcześniej nie widział egzemplarza dzisiejszego numeru? Nigdzie nie mógł go teraz znaleźć; prawdopodobnie pan Weasley zabrał go ze sobą o gabinetu. Z pewnością nie miałby nic przeciwko gdyby Harry tylko na minutę przeszkodził mu w pracy prosząc o gazetę.

Harry udał się do jego gabinetu, który znajdował się w najdalszym zakątku najwyższego piętra. Drzwi były uchylone; powinien zapukać czy teź po prostu wejść? Dziwnie się czuł myśląc o pukaniu do drzwi w Norze; zawsze były otwarte i nie było widać na nich żadnego ostrzeżenia, a nie dobiegał zza nich żaden dźwięk. Harry wszedł cicho do środka.

Niewielki przytulny gabinet był oświetlany migotliwą lampką. Dokumenty i książki leżały przypadkowo porozrzucane na podłodze, na krzesłach, na kanapie w rogu i zdezelowanym dębowym biurku. Harry jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie był w tej części domu. Ten mały pokój na poddaszu był przestrzenią prywatną pana Weasleya, jego małym azylem w samym środku chaotycznego życia Nory.

Pan Weasley siedział przy biurku z twarzą odwróconą w kierunku drzwi. Jego rozczochrane ciemnorude włosy były płomieniem w złocistym świetle lampy i Harry zobaczył, że jego oczy były zamknięte. Czyżby zasnął? Jego zazwyczaj blade policzki były zarumienione, jakby śnił jakiś zaczarowany sen i wydawał się lekko poruszać. Rozległ się delikatny jęk i zajęczał po raz kolejny. To było słowo, a raczej imię:

– _Harry_...

I nagle Harry zdał sobie sprawę co widzi. Pan Weasley śnił, ale nie spał. Harry patrzył jak urzeczony na rękę mężczyzny poruszającą się rytmicznie na podbrzuszu, dotykając, głaszcząc...

– _Harry. O_ _c_ _h,_ _na miłość boską_ _. Harry_.

Gryfon musiał wydać jakiś dźwięk, ponieważ oczy pana Weasleya nieoczekiwanie otworzyły się zaszokowane. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie bez słowa, Harry i mężczyzna, który wyszeptał jego imię.

To Artur Weasley był tym, który przełamał ciszę. Wyprostował się niezręcznie, szybko wygładził ubranie i szepnął:

– Harry? Ja... ja nie słyszałem jak wchodzisz.

Jego twarz przybrała teraz zwyczajny dla niej wyraz, ojcowski i uprzejmy, chociaż nadal była zaczerwieniona.

Harry poczuł, że w połowie wolałby tego nie zobaczyć, że wolałby choć na chwilę stać się tym kim był przed przekroczeniem progu tego pokoju; a jednocześnie próbował wyczarować w swoim umyśle tą zadziwiającą ekspresję, którą widział na twarzy mężczyzny przez tą jedną nieuchwytną chwilę, dzikie, gorączkowe pragnienie... Harry zamknął oczy i w milczeniu przeklinał samego siebie za to, że nie był bardziej cicho.

– Harry? – głos Artura Weasleya był chrapliwy. – Bardzo mi przykro. Nigdy nie chciałem byś... byś to zobaczył. Ale musisz zrozumieć, że nawet żonaty mężczyzna czasami...

Harry utkwił wzrok w podłodze.

– Tak, wiem. Przepraszam, że wszedłem bez pukania. Nie miałem zamiaru...

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie zrobiłeś niczego złego. Przepraszam. To okropnie krępujące... Harry? – pan Weasley przeczesał drżącą ręką ciemnorude włosy, całkowicie je roztrzepując. Harry przypomniał sobie, że pan Weasley uczynił ten niezręczny gest wcześniej, kiedy usiłował przekonać wszystkich, że są całkowicie bezpieczni, pomimo niedawnych ataków śmierciożerców. – Czuję, że muszę ci coś wyjaśnić. Nie wiem jak długo... tam stałeś, ale jeśli usłyszałeś imię...

– Usłyszałem – Harry spojrzał do góry, a spojrzenie jego oczu napotkało wzrok Artura Weasleya. Przez długą chwilę, Harry miał wrażenie, że zaraz upadnie, chociaż jego stopy wciąż pewnie spoczywały na miękkim dywanie gabinetu. Artur Weasley musiał też to poczuć, ponieważ kurczowo ściskał oparcie krzesła, a jego palce były białe.

Rumieniec znowu gościł na twarzy mężczyzny. Kiedy przemówił, każde słowo wydawało się opuszczać jego usta z wielkim wysiłkiem.

– No cóż, chyba powinienem wyjaśnić... Osoba, której imię wymieniłem była... moim dawnym szkolnym przyjacielem. Kimś z przeszłości. Miał na imię "Harry". To tylko stare zauroczenie, o którym sobie przypomniałem, nic poważnego, Widzisz, moja żona jest daleko, poczułem się samotny i zagubiłem się w niedorzecznej fantazji... Docenię oczywiście jeżeli nie wspomnisz o tym nikomu. Jeśli mógłbyś... jeśli mógłbyś spróbować zapomnieć... o tym co widziałeś... Proszę, spróbuj o tym zapomnieć, Harry.

Artur Weasley wstał nagle z krzesła. Mówił szybko, a jego oczy nie wznosiły się znad dywanu:

– Zatem, dobranoc, Harry. Robi się późno. Pewnie będę już w pracy, kiedy wstaniesz rano. W Ministerstwie jest teraz tyle pracy, że jestem nią zawalony po uszy. Mogę nie być w domu na obiad, nawet przez kilka następnych dni. Zostaw mi tylko listę jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował ze sklepu.

– Dobranoc, panie Weasley – usta Harrego były suche. W jakiś sposób znajome nazwisko nie wydawało się brzmieć odpowiednio. – Arthurze... ?

Pan Weasley szedł w kierunku drzwi, ale zamarł i odwrócił się, przyciągnięty łagodnym szeptem Harrego.

– Tak.. ?

Powietrze w pokoju było duszne, jakby nagle zrobiło się ogromnie ciężkie. Harry poczuł, że naciska na jego skórę, na jego płuca; oddychanie stało się trudne, niemal bolesne. _Raz jeszcze chcę usłyszeć jak szepczesz moje imię_ _..._

Jak do tego doszło? Harry nie wiedział. Ale nieoczekiwanie zdał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się na drugiej stronie gabinetu, z ramionami wokół mężczyzny, którego znał od lat, a jednocześnie nie znał w ogóle. Być może znajduję się pod wpływem zaklęcia. Pewnie obaj jesteśmy, bo czuję twoje szaleńczo bijące serce naprzeciw mojego własnego, a twoje ramiona trzymają mnie tak mocno, że ledwo mogę oddychać.

 _Kiedyś byłeś ojcem mojego przyjaciela, tak uprzejmym, prostym i zwyczajnym. Czym jest ta dziwna zmiana, która zaszła w tobie? Czy we mnie... ? Nie mogę już stwierdzić czyje wściekłe bicie serca jest twoje, a czyje moje._

Harry poczuł delikatny pocałunek na swoim czole, po czym jedwabiście miękkie wargi spłynęły, niemal niezauważalnie, na jego własne. Zbyt chwilowo, zbyt krótko... Jego własne usta poszukiwały łapczywie i znalazły wargi mężczyzny, znalazły ciepłą skórę, która drżała na jego własnej.

 _Czym jest to dziwne drżenie w mym kręgosłupie kiedy czuję twe usta na moich? Całowanie Cho nigdy nie było aż tak... intensywne. Była tak piękna, tak pozbawiona jakiejkolwiek skazy, ale jej pocałunki nigdy nie sięgały głębiej niż ma skóra. Muśnięcie twoich warg rozdziera mnie aż do sedna mojej istoty, pozostawiając w mojej duszy coś surowego i nagiego._

Artur Weasley zachwiał się w tył. Jego twarz była biała.

– Na Merlina, Harry, co ja wyprawiam? Musiałem oszaleć do reszty. Och, Harry, wybacz mi, nigdy nie chciałem...

– Arturze – Harry podszedł bliżej, wyciągnął rękę i prześledził linię ust mężczyzny drżącym palcem. – Ja też oszalałem.

Wydawało się, że znieruchomiały Artur Weasley stał tam przez wieczność. Potem wyszeptał:

– Zauważyłeś, Harry, jak nagle dziwnie cichy jest ten dom? Nie przypominam sobie kiedy ostatnio wypełniała go taka pustka. Po raz pierwszy pamiętam, w końcu słyszę własne myśli, własne serce...

– O czym myślisz?– Twoja skóra. _Zastanawiam się jaka będzie twoja skóra pod dotykiem mojej dłoni_ _..._

– Pamiętam marzenia, które kiedyś miałem... Od jak dawna je mam? Pewnie od zawsze, albo od kilku tygodni, z trudem mogę je sobie przypomnieć. Moje pragnienia zawsze wydawały się topnieć nad ranem, w chaosie tego domu, utopione w głosach, śmiechu i żądaniach. Ale czasami wydaję się je przywoływać z bardzo daleka, marzenie o dziwnej i cichej miłości, o wyobrażonych pocałunkach, które znikają w świetle dnia, o mrocznej tęsknocie, o której nigdy nie wolno wspominać, o czarnych włosach i zielonych oczach...

Harry czuł jak silne ramiona zaciskają się mocno wokół niego, usta pogrążają się w jego rozczochranych włosach. Artur Weasley powiedział cicho:

– Pięć dni. Pięć dni marzeń sennym zanim jawa na nowo zagości w moim życiu.

– Wykorzystajmy je wszystkie, a potem... – wyszeptał Harry, rozrywając koszulę mężczyzny. Wreszcie. _Twoja skóra. Twoja skóra pod moim dotknięciem_ _..._ – Chodź ze mną do łóżka.

Drżący oddech, głos tak cichy, że prawie niesłyszalny:

– Nie w pokoju, który dzielisz z Ronem. I nie w łóżku, które dzielę z moją żoną. Tutaj, w tym pokoju. Tylko tutaj.

Kolejny pocałunek w usta, tym razem znacznie głębszy i bardziej zaborczy, silne ręce rozdzierające jego ubranie i zmieniające jego skórę w płomień. Harry nie mógł oddychać, nie mógł myśleć... Cała rzeczywistość zdawała się rozpłynąć w płomień, który rozprzestrzeniał się po jego ciele, po jego umyśle, po jego duszy. _Nie jestem już Harrym Potterem, Wybrańcem, nadzieją czarodziejskiego świata_ _._ _Nie jesteś już_ _Artur_ _em_ _Weasley_ _em_ _,_ _pracownikiem Ministerstwa, ojcem i mężem_ _._ _Nie ma rzeczywistości poza moimi wargami naprzeciw twoich i moją skórą naprzeciw twojej_ _._

Potknęli się o wyblakłą kanapę stojącą w rogu, przewracając stos książek na podłogę. Harry jęknął w usta kochanka:

– Arturze, musisz mi pokazać... Jeszcze nigdy tego nie robiłem.

– Ja też. Nie tak. Nie z innym mężczyzną... – w oczach Artura Weasleya krył się uśmiech. Jak niebieskie były jego oczy!

Dłonie Harrego przesuwały się po ciele mężczyzny. Jego gładka, muskularna klatka piersiowa, silne ramiona, brzuch, twarda jak kamień erekcja...

– Och, Merlinie!– Artur zajęczał głośno gdy palce Harrego zacisnęły się na jego członku. – Wreszcie, wreszcie... – chwycił Harrego, przycisnął jego ciało do własnego, pocałował go wściekle i głęboko, podczas gdy jego ręce znalazły nabrzmiałą męskość Harrego. Silne, doświadczone dłonie tańczyły gorączkowo po całej jej długości, doprowadzając go do ekstazy.

– Arturze...– Harry oddychał z trudem. – Chcę byś mnie wziął, chcę mieć cię w sobie. Chcę poczuć cię w środku.

Ochrypły głos szepnął mu do ucha:

– Nie tak, Harry. Nie w ten sposób. Bardzo tego pragnę, ale równie mocno nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Pozwól mi po prostu czuć twój piękny członek w mojej ręce i twoją dłoń na moim.

– Ale chcę cię...

Pełen czułości pocałunek odnalazł jego wargi i stłumił niepotrzebne słowa. Język delikatnie i żarliwie badał jego usta, podczas gdy silna ręka coraz mocniej go pieściła. Harry westchnął i poddał się dzikiej przyjemności ogarniającej jego ciało.

– Harry... Harry... – Arthur Weasley szeptał raz za razem jego imię. Głębokie spojrzenie jego niebieskich oczu napotkało wzrok chłopaka. – Tak szalenie cię pragnę...

Harry doszedł gwałtownie, jego nasienie spływało po brzuchu kochanka gdy krzyczał jego imię. W następnej chwili niebieskie oczy pociemniały, a usta wyszeptały chrapliwie:

– Na Merlina, doszedłeś dla mnie... Och, Boże, Harry... – ciało Artura Weasleya zaczęło drżeć i w zalało podbrzusze i uda młodego Gryfona.

Przez moment leżeli zupełnie nieruchomo, przylegając do siebie, spoceni, wilgotni, bredzący. Wówczas Harry poczuł miękką dłoń pieszczącą jego policzek.

– Wszystko z tobą w porządku... ? – wyszeptał Artur tuż obok jego ucha.

– Bardziej niż w porządku...

Miękki pocałunek na wargach.

– Więc niczego nie żałujesz?

– Tylko jednego.

– Czego? – w jego oczach pojawił się nagły błysk strachu. – Czego żałujesz moja miłości?

Harry spojrzał w zdawało się bezdennie niebieskie oczy swojego kochanka.

– Jedyną rzeczą jakiej żałuję jest to, że nie mogłem się z tobą kochać.

Czerwień zalała twarz Artura Weasleya. Owinął ramiona dookoła Harrego i szepnął mu do ucha:

– Jeśli nadal będziesz tak mówił, wszystko się może zdarzyć.

Po czym wyciągnął rękę, znalazł koc, który spadł na podłogę i okrył nim siebie i ukochanego. Leżeli w swoich objęciach, rozgrzani i senni. Lampa zamigotała i zgasła, a pokój pogrążył się w mroku. Nie było słychać niczego oprócz bicia dwóch serc.

Artur Weasley przemówił cicho w ciemności:

– Przypuszczam, że wszystko może się zdarzyć w ciszy tego domu...


End file.
